Generally speaking, pan granulation has been proposed in the art many times previously and with significant variations.
One of the latest issued patents in the art to which the present invention relates is U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,765, issued to Derdall et al., Oct. 24, 1995. The reference teaches a process for pan granulating a particulate material. Based on the teachings of the Derdall et al. reference, a final particle size distribution that is achievable by practicing the invention is between about -5 mesh to about +10 mesh. In order to initiate the process, the Derdall et al. process is limited to the introduction of a seeding material typically between about -14 mesh and +28 mesh. This is required in order to control the granule growth and as indicated in the Derdall et al. disclosure, seed minimizes mutual agglomeration and results in high yields being obtained. The Derdall et al. reference further indicates that the proper sizing of the seed is fundamental to the operation of the process for granulation in order to have product yields exceed 90%. Reference is made in the disclosure that a seed core in the range of -14 mesh to +35 mesh is required in order to achieve a steady state and maintain uniform size distribution of between -8 mesh to +6 mesh.
It would be desirable if a process were possible to achieve a high yield granular product within specified mesh sizes which does not require the use of a seed in the process.
The present invention is directed to satisfying the limitations in the art and more particularly those limitations in the Derdall et al. reference.